Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by The Dark Shark
Summary: [Oneshot] Suze became involved in a summer fling during the holidays with someone unexpected. Not that serious. Hehe.


_**Disclaimer:** Meg owns all Mediator characters. Get it?_

_Just a wacky idea I got when lying around not doing anything. Suze goes back home for the summer holidays, and became involved in a fling with someone unexpected._

_It's not as serious as it sounds, trust me._

_Hehehe. Enjoy._

* * *

Do you want to know a secret? 

Of course you do. Everyone loves a secret. But you must promise me you won't tell anyone. It's my deepest, not exactly darkest, but heck, still important secret and I've been dying to tell someone about this. So now, I'm telling you.

It all started when I was home for the summer break from my college in NY. Jesse couldn't come home though, because he had to do some practical for his medicine degree during the holidays.

I was upset. But Iwas used to it. Sometimes it felt like we were drifting apart. Long-distance relationships never work, do they?

But I loved him. And I still do. Despite what happened.

Early one Sunday morning, I drove up to the hills to a very familiar glass house. I try to make trips there whenever I come home, because Dr. Slaski always have something new to teach me about my abilities. I've become a much better shifter in the last two years than I've been my whole life.

And I loved it. Not the power, but the knowledge. Knowing things that most ghosts don't know, it makes them so much easier to deal with. Needless to say, I was extremely pleased.

I knocked on the door and _he_ opened it. It's weird butsuddenly I sawhow hot he was. Or maybe I just never accepted it before. But that day, it was almost like I saw him in a totally new, different light. Those bright blue eyes fixed onto my green ones. But I didn't say anything. Just went and talked to Dr. Slaski and see how he was doing. A lot better than what he's displaying, as usual.

Later, as I was walking by the kitchen, the guy who I never thought I'd see again talked with me for a little while. Then he asked me if I was doing anything on Tuesday night. I was surprised that he was asking me out. Did henot know that I had a boyfriend? Long-distance, but still.

And I was even more surprised when I accepted his invitation.

We actually had a great time. He took me out to this expensive restaurant, and later we took a walk at the beach. He never once mentioned anything about shifting or mediating. Which was good for me.

So began our secret meetings. He would meet me whenever he had the time, and we would go out. Nowhere extremely public though, because I don't really want Cee Cee or Adamto see me and start asking questions. Because I don't think I can answer them. Nor my family, which was why he never picked me up at my house but a little further down the hill. He would drop me there too, at my insistence, even though I had to walk a little bit. It didn't matter.

We kissed a few times. But it never escalated into something heavy. It's not that he didn't want to, but I said no. I didn't want him to think that it was anything other than a fling. Because we never intended for our relationship to be serious. A certain bedroom incident has taught me that I shouldn't kiss someone if I really don't want to follow up on it. He said he still remember seeing me ran out the front door so fast that he was afraid I might trip and fell. And somehow he understood and never pushed for us to get horizontal, if you know what I mean.

Deep inside, I think that we both just needed someone to hang out with, someone to have fun with. I could tell that he was lonely, and I wanted him to forget that for a little while. And I think I was able to do that, just by talking to him and listening to what he had to say.

Then two months later my holiday was over and I had to go back to college. And he said it would most probably the last time we see each other because he's going to back to his hometown. He's had enough of Carmel. At least for now. He kissed me goodbye at The Point, before we part for the last time.

We didn't exchange phone numbers or any contacts details because we never meant to follow up with what happened during the break. If we were meant to see each other again, then we will.

Sometimes I feel a little guilty whenever I talk to Jesse on the phone, but I told myself that it was just a summer fling. That's all it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

No one found out about it. That was good. The only people who knew about it were only me and him. But it kills me sometimes, this secret.

That's why I'm telling you. So that I would feel better. Sorry if I burdened you with this, but I don't know who else to turn to.

No one else knows. Not Jesse. Not my family. Not Cee Cee. Not Adam. Not Gina. Not Father Dom. Not Dr. Slaski.

Not even Paul. Shocking, considering how sneaky he can be when he wants to know something.

The nurse with those blue, blue eyes. Never icy, just gentle. Those bleached but soft blonde hair.

Not only Mark was a great attendant, he was also a great friend. Just as he was caring towards Dr. Slaski, he was caring towards me. And a great kisser too.

Now you know my secret. Shhh. Don't tell anyone.

Promise?


End file.
